tentando esquecer
by Dbr
Summary: Sakura decide esquecer Sasuke para se dedicar melhor nos treinos...e Sasuke se sente incomodado com isso.rn(titulo horrivel! naum pensei nd melhor(disculpaaaasss)
1. Default Chapter

Noite chuvosa na vila de konoha:  
"por quê? porquê ele não me nota?  
por mais que eu seja carinhosa com ele, ele nunca me da bola, nem ao menos fala um simples "oi"  
e o pior é que nas missoes eu sou a que menos ajuda"  
-chega!- fala alto a joven de cabelos rosados agora sem saber se estava pensandu ou falando- eu vou esquecer o sasuke-kun! por causa dele eu não consigo me dedicar totalmente nos treinos!  
e volta para casa decidida da sua ideia.  
logo de manha sakura ja estava acordada olhando-se no espelho(algumas coisas nunca mudam)  
estava com 15 anos e ja havia adquirido um corpo d uma mulher adulta, havia ficado muito bonita.  
"não está tão mal..."- pensava sakura, seus cabelos agora eram longos, abaixo da cintura,e usava sua faixa na testa(nhaaaa eu sempre axei q ela fikaria linda usando na testa)  
-sakura-chaannn!-falava o joven naruto que mesmo depois de 3 anos não tinha mudado nada.  
-bom dia naruto, bom dia sasuke-kun!- sakura falou tentando não sorrir para o joven uchiha,o que era uma missão "quase" impossivel,e sasuke pareceu perceber isso mais não falou nada pois seu sensei acabara de chegar -bom dia alunos!- falava kakashi com seu livrinho na mão.  
-kakashi sensei! esta atrasado!- falou sakura com umas veia saindo da sua testa -ah! é que eu encontrei uma garota no caminhos vendendo churros com 50 de desconto.  
- mentira!-disse naruto inconformado com o professor -ah...vamos para a aula- disse seu sensei -algumas coisas nunca mudam não eh sakura-chan?-perguntou naruto com um gotão enorme na cabeça sendo respondido por um aceno da cabeça da mesma

durante os treinos seguintes sakura se esforçava ao maximo em não pensar no sasuke e em se esforçar no treino e sasuke no começo achou muito bom a sakura não prestar menos atençã nele e mais nos treinos,agora ele via que a sakura era realmente boa quando queria.mais depois de um tempo começou a sentir saudade do carinho da joven de olhos esmeraldas.  
"por que estou pensando nisso?"- disse sasuke apos levar um soco bem no peito por naruto.

-sasuke!por que você está tão destraido!-perguntou o ninja numero 1 de trás para frente da vila de konoha.  
-não te interessa!-respondeo o uchiha apos tentar revidar o soco com um chute e errando feio-"por que não consigo parar de pensar nela"  
-kakashi sensei! o sasuke esta muito destraido! assim não tem graça -uhm...axo que o sasuke está um pouco perturbado, vamos parar o treino por hoje -hai!-disseram naruto e sakura juntos

-sakura, eu posso falar com você?-perguntou sasuke para sakura quando só estavam eles sozinhos.  
-hã?-"sasuke querendo falar comigo? deve por causa dos jutsu de hoje,sasuke-kun estava muito destraido" mesmo com esses pensamentos na cabeça sakura não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso-claro sasuke-kun, pode falar -é que eu...-sasuke não estava conseguindu falar"droga por que eu fico assim com ela agora?"e deixou escapar-por que você age assim comigo agora?  
-hã?-sakura ficou muito surpresa com o que ele disse- a sasuke-kun...é que eu resolvi que para me dedicar melhor nos treinos eu preciso pensar menos em você -pensar menos em mim?-perguntou um sasuke interessado.  
-a sasuke-kun é que...-"sakura interior ah sasuke-kun! como eu posso dizer que eu te amo?""ora! fala para ele agora!"não posso!e se ele me odiar mais ainda por isso?""é tem razão, não podemos deixar nosso amor se transformar eh tristeza!"-não é nada importante!  
sakura já estava de saida quando uma mão segura a sua trazendo ela de volta -sasuke-kun eu...-ela ia dizendu que tinha que voltar para casa qdo ele interrompe -sakura eu...eu...eu gosto muito de você...e do jeito de como vecê falava comigo...mas se você quer assim...-sasuke jah ia saindo quando desta vez foi sakura q interrompe.  
-sasuke-kun...-disse com lagrimas nos olhos-eu...pensei que você me odiava.  
-eu nunca te odiei e nem seria capaz disso-disse sasuke e logo apos disso foram se aproximando mais até sair o tão esperado beijo entre eles, um beijo correspondendo todo o amor que o jovem uchiha sentia por sakura mais que seu orgulho não permitia mostrar e o amor de sakura sentia em todos esses anos e que achava que não seria correspondido.  
-eu...-disse uma sakura, mais do que feliz, por seu amor finalmente ser correspondido-eu te amo!  
-...-sasuke não respondeu mas sakura podia ver nos seus olhos que ela sentia o mesmo por ela dexando ela muito mais feliz!agora sim iria se dedicar ao maximo nos treinos pois sabia que tinha sasuke com ela e que ele seria só dela e de mais will only accepts account created with a validate email address. A verification message is on its way to your email address. In the message will be instructions on how to activate your account. Please expect a few minutes for email delivery.

If you do not receive the activation email within 24 hours, please re-register and a new activation notice will be sent out.

If you are using Hotmail, EarthLink, Yahoo, Gmail or any other email service with spam protection enabled, please make sure your mail account's junk/spam mail filter is not inproperly categorizing email from Please add to your email whitelist 


	2. continuaçaum da historia

dia ensolarado na vila d konoha, uma jovem acorda com a luz em seus olhos: 

bom dia mamãe-sakura acorda feliz com os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

bom dia Sakura!- sua mãe acha estranho mais também fica feliz pelo fato de sua filha estar "radiante" hoje, até uns dias atrás ela estava muito perturbada e deprimida-o que aconteceu filha?

ahn? por que mãe?-"será que ela percebeu?ahhhh! eu não posso falar do Sasuke-kun para ela agora!nem tenho certeza se aquio foi real!

vamos tomar café-sua mãe resolve mudar de assunto vendo sua filha começar a ficar MUITO agitada.

Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!-(adivinha quem foi!qm adivinhar ganha um doce ou melhor...um ovo de páscoa!)

bom dia Naruto!-Sakura dá um beijo na bochecha do Naruto(puxa! ela deve estar feliz mesmo para fzr isso!)

ahhhhh! Sakura-chan me ama!-e cai desmaiado.

b-bom dia sasuke-kun-disse Sakura um pouco encabulada só que ele nada respondeu- Sasuke-kun?

como resposta o joven lhe dá um profundo beijo nela que prontamente corresponde

Sa...suke...- sakura estava muito feliz pois não sabia se a noite anterior fora um sonho ou não

bom dia alunos- Kakashi primeiro visualizou a cena: um Naruto desmaiado, uma Sakura vermelha e um Sasuke sorrindo...espera, ele disse(pensou -.-") sorrindo? rapidamente a resposta veio na sua cabeça pois o professor já sabia da historia desses dois, mais ainda não conseguia descobri o motivo do Naruto estar desmaiado...estranho...

Kakashi-sensei? ahhhhhh! a quanto tempo você estava aí!- Sakura ainda não estava pronta para "espalhar" a noticia, alguns anos atrás a vila de konoha inteira(o mundo inteiro se dependesse dela) estariam sabendo daquele beijo, mais ela havia mudado nesses anos.

acabei de chegar

KAKASHI-SENSEIII?-naruto acorda mecanicamente com a chegada do seu professor- vamos ao treino!  
gotas

ceeeerto!

e os dois ,um apoiado no outro, caminham "dançando e cantarolando" estrada abaixo mais gotas...Sakura e Sasuke com cara de:esse eh meu colega...esse eh meu professor?(traduzindu para as girias da era moderna: nimguem merece!)

apos o longo treino...(ps: naum liguem para as minhas cortadas d uma hora para outra oks?preguissa e falta d imaginaçaum -.-)

Sasuke-kun olha- disse Sakura apontando para um cartaz que fala sobre o festival de konoha- vamos?

sim...- Sasuke estava muito feliz mesmo nao demostrando isso

que bom- sakura interior: yeaahhhh Sasuke-kun eh so meu e de mais ninguem!(XD)

SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Sakura ficou irritada só de saber quem era,e muito mais depois que essa pessoa "se joga" em cima do Sasuke

Ino porca! saia de cima do Sasuke-kun!saiaaaaa!-agora Sakura tentava tirar uma certa pessoa do "SEU" Sasuke-kun

uf...-Sasuke estava ficando sem ar pois se já era dificil aguentar a Ino com a Sakura em cima ficou ainda pior!- saia Ino!-Sasuke jogou a Ino de modo que naum agredisse a Sakura

você vai no festival comigo né Sasuke-kunn? eu lhe garanto que vou ser melhor compania do que essa testuda!

agora já era demais, Sasuke não ia permitir que a Ino se achasse melhor do que a SUA Sakura!(XD)

escuta aki Ino! eu nao vou com você!- disse um Sasuke visivelmente irritado

e por que nao Sasuke-kun?-disse a Ino já derrotada sem se importar com a resposta

por que ele vai comigo!

o queeeeeee?- olhou para Sasuke e viu que era verdade olhou para Sakura que estava mostrando a lingua pra ela(XD)

grrrr sua testuda! isso não fica assim!- e saiu correndo para longe do casal pronto! um obstaculo jah havia sido derrotado...agora havia outros...não piores mais igualmente chatos

aeee nem acredito q fix um capitulo...gnt...minha imaginaçaum tah braba!..por algum motivo eu soh consigo continuar a fic d madruga qdo eu estou morrendo d sono...vai intender.  
dependendo do numero de comentarios eu vou deixar recadinhos viu?  
e agora? qm serão essas pessoas que vão atormentar a vida do casal? qmadivinhar qm eh ganha um ovo d páscoa do naruto q dentro vem um bunequinho de um dos personagens e com shurikes de brinde...soh q num vai ser eu q vai dar...e nem m pergunta qm vai dar "  
felizzz pascoa para td mundo!


	3. nota

genteee mils disculpa para vcs q comentaram tah?  
mais eu toh totalmente sem ideia!  
pra começar eu naum divia ter feito mais um capitulo.  
vou tentar fazer otra fic d continuaçao dakela cena...eh q eu naum divia ter continuado a fic.  
ando muito ocupada com as provas!  
bom eh soh gnt...maix uma vez DISCULPAAAAA por eu nom continuar.  
xauuuuuuuuuu 


End file.
